


Nightmares

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nightmares that plague Slaine Troyard every night, and he doesn't want to reveal them to Inaho Kaizuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

 

  
  


This is not the first time Inaho waken up in the middle of the night because of Slaine’s horrified cries, yet it never ceases to pain him when he hears Slaine screaming in his sleep.

 

“No! Please……don’t……I am sorry……stop……!”

Inaho sits up immediately and turns on the small lamp next to their bed. He can see that Slaine’s pale face is covered with tear tracks. The pale blond is gripping his shirt tightly and shaking his head as he lets out heartbreaking sobs. Watching Slaine in such fear pains Inaho. He reaches out and wipes away his tears softly.

“Slaine. Wake up. It’s a dream.” Inaho shakes Slaine’s shoulders and tries to wake him up. Slaine’s glossy eyes open widely, and he turns his head towards Inaho with a panicked expression on his face. “Inaho……?”

“Yes. I am here. You are fine now, Slaine. You are safe here.” Safe from whatever that was trying to hurt you. Inaho brings Slaine into his embrace, gently putting his arms around him and letting Slaine put his face against his chest. He remembers one time after Slaine has woken up by nightmare, he had asked to be hugged like this, hearing Inaho’s heartbeat somehow helped calm him.

“I……I am sorry, I have waken you again……I am fine now……” Slaine lowers his gaze apologetically, he can’t help but to think about all the trouble he has caused Inaho up to this point. Inaho has sacrificed so much in order to be with him, yet he has done so little for Inaho in return.

“Don’t apologize.” Inaho kisses the corner of Slaine’s eyes, it hurts every time to see Slaine cry. It reminds Inaho of how much suffering Slaine has been through, and how little he could do for him to take his pain away. “I am happy with my life right now. I wouldn’t change a thing. ” Sensing Slaine’s guilt and uncertainty, Inaho put his hand on Slaine’s face and caresses his cheek slowly. “Now, you are not telling me the truth. Slaine, you are still shaking. If you want to talk about it, I am here to listen. If you don’t want to, that is fine too.”

Even Inaho must admit himself, normally it is rare for him to reveal his emotions so blatantly. However, when he is with Slaine, everything just feels simple and natural. If Slaine is feeling scared and hurt, it will only be logical for him to do anything to comfort him and make him feel secure again.

“…….I……I had a dream about the war, and all the people that died because of me.” Slaine buries his face on Inaho’s shoulder, his voice broken and regretful. “It was all my fault……”

He should have died that day. Sometimes these kinds of thoughts appear in Slaine’s head, and staring back at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help but to agree. He has committed numerous crimes, taking away lives of countless people. This kind of happiness doesn’t belong to him.

In his dream, he saw the faces of those who fought along with him. He saw the faces of those who fought against him. He watched their demise helplessly; the flames of war destroyed everything before his eyes.

But that wasn’t the worst part of Slaine’s nightmare.

This is the part that Slaine truly does not want to reveal to Inaho. He is afraid that Inaho will hate him after listening to it. But he can’t lie to Inaho. Not after he has promised Inaho that he will stop hiding his feeling from him.

“I……I……also dreamed about……the day I shot you……” Slaine’s body starts trembling again, his eyes fill with tears, it was the exact moment he does not want to relive. “I wanted to stop……but I couldn’t control my body……I shot you……Inaho……it was me who gave you that wound…….” The wound that nearly killed Inaho Kaizuka. The wound that nearly took him away from all his loved ones. Inaho had all the reasons in the world to resent him. But instead, Inaho gave him his love.

“Slaine, that will never happen again.” Much to Slaine’s surprise, Inaho is calm, as usual. “That was part of the past. We are living in the present. We used to be enemies, but we are not anymore. ” Inaho turns Slaine’s face towards him, he needs to hear this from Slaine. In order to move on from what has happened in the past, they need to be on the same page. “Tell me, Slaine, what are we now?”

“Lo……Lovers.” Slaine whispers softly, as if the meaning behind these words are too good to be true. Saying it aloud made him blush slightly. Inaho’s words has an unbelievable effect on him. The fear is gone. “We are lovers.”

“That is correct.” Inaho’s lips curve in a small smile. He is pleased by Slaine’s answer. “We will never fight as enemies again.” Inaho has swore that he will not allow that to happen. Slaine has been fighting alone for too long. If anything, they will be fighting together, _on the same side_. “Now, if you don’t want to go back to sleep, I can make you a snack, and we can stay up and watch TV.” At this hour, there is probably nothing interesting to watch, but that might actually calm Slaine down and helps him fall asleep.

Slaine immediately shakes his head, he has already woken Inaho up in the middle of the night and disrupted his sleep. “No, it’s fine, it is pretty late already, and you have to get up early for work……”

“I am not working tomorrow. I have taken off work.” Seeing the confusion on Slaine’s face, Inaho gently strokes Slaine’s hair. “Did you forget? Tomorrow is our one month anniversary. I thought we should celebrate. The weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow, we could have a picnic outside, and I will make you a lot of sandwiches, just like the one you and your father had when you were little.”

“Inaho……I…….didn’t know you were planning for this……thank you.” Slaine can feel the warmth surrounding his heart. He feels Inaho’s arms tightening around him. He closes his eye and let Inaho lean closer to kiss him. “I will be looking forward to the picnic.”

“Will you be able to sleep? We can stay up longer.” Inaho’s voice is full of concern. After having that kind of nightmare, it must be difficult to go back to sleep. He does not want to see Slaine wake up crying anymore.

“I will be fine. Really.” Slaine nods, after a moment he adds: “besides, if I don’t sleep now, I will be tired tomorrow when we have the picnic.”

Inaho kisses Slaine again before lying back down on the bed with him. “You are very brave. Slaine Troyard.” It takes a lot of courage to face your own fears. Slaine looks at him and smiles shyly.

“Good night, Inaho.”

“Good night, Slaine.”

 

 

 

Slaine closes his eyes. His mind drifting away further and further, before he completely fell asleep, he can still feel Inaho’s warmth.

This time, there are no more nightmares.

  
  


 

 

 

 

-End


End file.
